galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Age of the Vaikan
The Third Age of the Vaikan marks the invention of the electrical battery. This age also is known as the Imperial Age. It is currently the shortest official age, only lasting 1,500 years. Invention of the battery The invention of the battery proved to be one of the most revolutionizing discoveries in Vaikan history. The battery, when combined with a Vaikan's natural ability to produce electricity, allowed for many powerful technologies to be derived from it. It gave many civilizations the edge over others when they used electrical weaponry against their medieval opponents. Urbanization period With the rising use of electric power, large scale cities were being built powered by dams. The region of Spason entered an industrial revolution and steam power became mainstream. As these cities expanded, many Vaikan sought to sail across the seas to build colonies. Rise of the Yallvusian Union As cities became larger and larger, the steam engine would eventually be invented resulting in rapid transport between cities. Information spread more rapidly, and a new power known as the Altus Dynasty rose to dominance, conquering the rail network. The new capital was New Yallvus, a mechanized city built outside of the older, stone ruins of the original Yallvus. The Yallvusian Union had conquered much of the vast desert known as the Great Sculpting Field becoming the largest superpower of the Third Age. Invention of mechs The Yallvusian Union grew to more power with the invention of mech suits and robots. They became the analogue of automobiles and became a form of personal transport. These robots were battery powered so they required plenty of recharging. Fossil fuels Two hundred years later, fossil fuels became a new source of energy which Yallvus had much control over. This source of oil became largely secondary due to how interconnected city's were built. Coal and oil were used to produce electricity. Intercontinental War Competition for resources became intense. Nations begun to ally themselves with larger nations. Ten different factions formed as a result, each named after the most powerful nation in each region. This factions were known as Yallvus, Malin, Islerfia, Khather, Codgele, Feurcy, Joper, Spason, Lacad and Paria. This period of alliances lasted about fifteen years, and then the war itself occurred. The war was originally fought between the factions of Yallvus and Lacad. However, there was no immediate end in sight. The war would drag on for at least two hundred years, bringing in the other superpowers. In retrospect, this war became one of the most violent periods in Vaikan history. The war ended in a stalemate and economic decline. However, the superpowers themselves would maintain control over the smaller nations they assimilated. Reign of Altus Banya Near the end of this age, a powerful dictator named Altus Banya rose to power shortly after the end of a global, catastrophic war that left the nation of Yallvus in an economic depression. Using his charisma and intelligence, he charmed the public into believing that he was their shining figure of hope. Banya himself viewed the Yallvusian people as the supreme race and eventually managed to conquer the world, forming a single, global superpower. He created a totalitarian state, enforcing his rule through fear. During this time, Banya did serious research into methods of space travel. Today, most historians incorrectly attribute who the first Vaikan in space was. According to newly uncovered sources, Banya sent some criminals on death row towards the red moon on a large rocket. Shortly after breaching Ucharpli's atmosphere, the criminals suffered carbon dioxide intoxication due to the failure of the rocket's oxygen supply. The age ends upon the brink of the Yallvus Revolution. Category:History Category:Articles by User:Krayfish